A Trip to the Digiworld
by DigidestinedEve
Summary: The kids are slowly turning evil...I know that summary stinks but I think its a good story so go read it!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Subject: A trip to the digi world part 1  
Date: 5/29/2000 8:46 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [HunnyK15501][1]  
Message-id: <20000529204606.06266.00000831@ng-cd1.aol.com>  
  
  
If you have any suggestions go ahead and tell them to me!!! Thanks!!  
  
This story takes place during Myotismon's trouble making before it hits   
the real world....  
  
Prologue  
  
A girl sits alone in her room looking longingly at her digimon trading cards a look of hopelessness is in her eyes. The walls of her room are covered with drawings from her imagination. After countless hours of typing her many stories from her dreams she ran up to her room to be alone. She looks around her room wishing she could be in the digital world, to experience the many challenges the eight digidestined kids did, and show the world that she  
could succeed. Many people thought of her as a kid that could never face the real world, but in her mind the real world was just an excuse people used to make them sound tough. To her the real world wasn't where she belonged. She stepped out of her bedroom and a sudden jolt of pain sank into her head. She fell to her knees and the last thing she saw before she slipped into a quiet darkness was a tag and a digivice falling into her hands............  
  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" A worried voice echoed through her head, it definitely wasn't her mom,dad, or her little brother she thought. "She took a pretty hard hit to the head and she will probably be out for a while." Another voice answered. "Man that DemiDevimon will pay for what she did to her!" An angry voice joined in. "Calm down while she rests we should plan another attack on Myotismon." _Myotismon?!? DemiDevimon??? What's going on  
here? Where am I? _She groaned and opened her tired eyes. At firs all she could see was a hazy bunch of light in her face but as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a blue, sunlight sky. She turned to her side to see seven..no eight kids sitting in a circle. One of them looks up at her. "Hey! You're awake are you all right?" It was a kid, a boy, with messy, redish brown hair, a yellow laptop on his lap. The eight kids ran over to her following  
the group of kids were a group of nine weird looking creatures. One of them spoke "You took a bad hit, but don't worry we'll get back at that blue hothead DemiDevimon!" The creature looked like some kind of flying beetle with big green eyes. The faces around her seemed familliar. "Izzy?....Tentomon??? What's going on here?!" She jumped to her feet. "Woah calm down it's alright what's the matter with you?" A boy with blue hair and glasses asked  
grabbing her arm.   
  
Okay people there it is i know it's not that great but i'll work on it!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: aol://3548:HunnyK15501



	2. Default Chapter Title

Subject: A trip to the digiworld part 2  
Date: 5/30/2000 7:34 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [HunnyK15501][1]  
Message-id: <20000530193400.04672.00000909@ng-ff1.aol.com>  
  
  
Okay people here it is!!! I know it doesn't have that much action in it right now but it will later on...  
  
**"Woah calm down it's alright what's the matter with you?" A boy with blue hair and glasses asked grabbing her arm....  
  
**"Joe?" Was all she could say. As she looked around she realized that they were all there... all of the digidestined with all of their digimon standing there a look of worry in their eyes. "Joe?...Gomamon?? Okay now this is getting really weird here. Wait a minute! I know what's going on! This is a dream!" **_That's what it was it had to be a dream._** No matter how much she wished it were true she was sure that this couldn't be real. "Uh  
hu that's what it is it's all a big dream. Here let me see your arm." Tai said grabbing her arm and giving it a big pinch untill she screamed. "Owww! What did you do that for!??" She yelled as she pulled her arm away. "I believe Tai was trying to prove a point," replied Izzy, "you see, in dreams you can't feel anything and when Tai pinched your arm you responded with a scream which clearly proves that you felt it. So what that little scene concludes  
to is...that your not dreaming!" Izzy took a deep breath and exhaled with a big smile on his face. **_He's proud of himself_**. She thought trying to make sense of this all. "Okay I see that all of the digidestined kids are here, Matt,Izzy,Sora,Tai,Joe,Kari,T.K.,and MiMi...," she announced pacing back and fourth, "and all of the digimon are here, Gabumon,Tentomon,Biyomon,Agumon,Gomamon,Gatomon,Patamon, and Palmon....But who's this?" She asked  
pointing to a digimon she never saw before. The digimon had a shining blue cape, shimmering crimson eyes, flowing brown hair, (just like her) an emerald green jester hat with glowing gold stars, and yellow talons peering out from the bottom of her flowing cape. "Okay atleast we know that she doesn't have amnesia...but why don't you remember your own digimon?" Sora replied. **_What is she talking about? My own digimon??? How long have I been  
asleep!?_** "Okay people lets get one thing straight here the last thing I remember is sitting in my room and when i walked out I was knocked in the head and I woke up here! You guys are a tv show!!! This can't be real I have digimon trading cards for crying out loud!!!" She was definatley confused here. "No the last thing that happened was DemiDevimon hit you in the head with a stick and ran off. You fell to the ground and when you woke up you  
went all crazy and forgot your own digimon!" Matt replied pointing to the digimon who looked hurt that she did't recognise her. "What is my digimon's name? What crest do I have? And why is DemiDevimon alive he's supposed to be dead?!?...."   
  
There's what I have for part 2. Enjoy!!! (hopefully)   
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: aol://3548:HunnyK15501



	3. Default Chapter Title

Subject: A trip to the digiworld part 3  
Date: 5/31/2000 7:46 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [HunnyK15501][1]  
Message-id: <20000531194626.22514.00001102@ng-cr1.aol.com>  
  
  
Part 3:  
  
  
**"What is my digimon's name? What crest do I have? And why is DemiDevimon alive he's supposed to be dead?!?"  
  
******************************************************  
**  
The group stared at her looking worried. "Okay now why is everyone so worried!?" She asked breathing hard. "You are our friend, Eve and we want you to remember." T.K. said grabbing her arm. "That's right you are our friend we're concerned." Replied Sora. "Uhh...I don't mean to break up our friendly conversation but we got an E-mail from Genai!" Izzy said. All the kids and digimon gathered around to view the screen of the little yellow laptop.   
  
**Genai: Eve...Yor digimon's name is Vampamon her attack is her powerfull Vampattack! You have the crest of creativity which a puzzle piece resembles, just look at your tag! **Eve looked down at her tag and embraced it in her hand. Yep sure enough it was a puzzle piece. **Your conciousness slipped to memories when you were in the real world when  
DemiDevimon knocked you in the head. Thoes episodes you saw are your memories that you expierenced with your friends. you are a digidestined. Now I have something for all of you! MyotisMon is headed your way keep alert! And always recycle!  
  
**She felt her head. Her finger touched something moist on her forehead it was blood. "Oh my gosh!! I think he's right! Oh you guys I'm sorry!" She exclaimed grasping her digimon. Just then the once blue sky shattered into an evil black sky and a shadow appeared above them. "Myotismon." They all whispered to themselves.  
  
The dark shadow soon revealed Myotismon, cape shining, flowing behind him. His fanged mouth opened to speak. "Hello again Digidestined goodies. I see that sleeping beauty woke up. Dat bad ol' DemiDevimon hit you witty bitty head!" "Pepper breath!! Boom bubble Pah! Spiral twister!" The shots didn't even phase him. Myotismon cocked his head back and laughed a sickening laugh and shouted. "Crimson Lightning!!" And a wave of redness and blackness  
engulfed the nine kids seeming to have swallowed them whole. Leaving the digimon behind, he flew away following right behind him was the black ball holding the kids.  
  
There ya go! I did the paragrapgh thingey like you said penguin! thanks!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: aol://3548:HunnyK15501



End file.
